Dearest Diary Smith
by iamthedreadpirateroberts
Summary: Katie-Bug gets mauled by a sexual predator, or so Daddy says. Really, she was mauled by a vampire and has turned into one as well. She meets Mrs. Kaiane Alice Cullen and the rest of the family and Daddy lets her go to 'boarding school' with them. R&R!
1. I got mauled

June 9th, 1998

Dearest Diary Smith,

I woke up this morning and I felt dead. Well, it wasn't really morning when I woke up, it was **dusk**. See, **dusk** is a new word I learned just after I woke up. It means evening. Don't ask me how I know – I just do.

So anyway, I woke up this **dusk** and I felt dead, which makes sense since I was _mauled_ by this guy. It makes sense, doesn't it Dearest Diary Smith? I'll take your silence as a "yes". Anyway, I was mauled. He was a really ugly guy with his pale skin and black emo-cut hair and gold eyes. Well, his eyes were pretty, but the rest of him was ugly, including his dark baggy clothes. But he had this pull to him. It was like I wanted to be around him, but I just wanted to run away 'cause he was so ugly – all at the same time! It was _weird_. So I walked up to him, to ask him what he was doing so far south, figuring he was from, like, Alaska with his ugly skin, even though we're in Washington – state. I don't know if you forgot, Dearest Diary Smith, but we're in Washington State in a little Podunk town. I don't know what it means, but Daddy always uses it and I think it means crappy.

But this guy, when I got close to him, started sniffing and snorting wildly and ran at me, as if we was gonna kill me and I shrieked and blacked out before I found out. I guess he did, didn't he Dearest Diary Smith, since I feel dead? But anyway, after I woke up, I went back home, even though it felt like a dream just before it turns into a nightmare. I could almost_ hear_ the creepy, crappy horror movie music in my ears as I walked. S'matter of fact, I think I can still hear it. But that's not important. What is important is that Daddy got all pissed of at me for coming home so late, 'cause I'm supposed to be at home when the sun is still up and the sun was almost all the way down by the time I got home. But he got all worried and upset when he saw my injuries.

Oh, yeah, Dearest Diary Smith, I forgot. See, this guy really _did_ maul me. (Maul means beat up real bad, Daddy said.) I got all these cuts and scrapes and bruises everywhere and I hurt real bad. Plus, I got this bleeding bite mark on my neck. I think that guy was a sex-U-ul preh-DA-ter (Daddy says it is spelt 'sexual predator', so I use that from now on), and he chose to uh-salt me. (Daddy says I mean 'assault', so I'll use that too.)

OH! I forgot to tell you why I even saw him! I was out at the park playing on the playground. Daddy says sexual predator's like hanging out there.

Anyway, Daddy put all this ointment stuff all over my injuries and said I had to stay in bed unless I had to go use the restroom.

I love you, Dearest Diary Smith,

~Katie-Bug


	2. I bit Daddy

June 10th, 1998

Dearest Diary Smith,

Today I woke up at dusk again and boy was I tired! Daddy says it's 'cause my body's ree-coop-er-ate-ing. Daddy says it is spelt recuperating, though, so I'll listen to him. Anyway, I'm also really hungry, but when Daddy gave me my favoritest tofu ever, I puked it all up on his favoritest shirt. He said my body was acting all funny 'cause I fell asleep out in the cold.

Y'know, Dearest Diary Smith, I have the weirdest craving for _meat_. Which is totally weird 'cause I don't even know what meat smells like. 'Member when I told you Daddy and I are vegetarians? That's why I've never smelled meat. Have you? . . . I didn't think so.

When thinking about meat, I learned a new word. Flesh! It means human skin or the meat of animals. It's food. Wait – humans aren't food! I swear! They aren't! But Daddy's starting to smell real good . . . I'll check up with you later tonight.

Later Tonight . . .

OH MY GOD! I TOOK A CHUNK OUTTA DADDY! He was real nice about it, said I was sick. He won't let me go out of my room until I'm better. The worst part is that Daddy tasted so _good_. I'm scared, Dearest Diary Smith, even more scared than I was when Mommy and Daddy got in that humongous fight two years ago and Mommy moved away. I know, it's shocking, but it's true. I'm so _hungry_, Dearest Diary Smith! Everything I eat, I puke right back up! I can't even drink Daddy's Special _Soup_! Ohhh, Dearest Diary Smith, _what_ am I going to _do_?

Well, for now I'm gonna go to sleep. Talk to you tomorrow!

I love you, Dearest Diary Smith,

~Katie-Bug


	3. I'm diseased

June 11th, 1998

Dearest Diary Smith,

Daddy smacked me tonight, Dearest Diary Smith. He smacked me 'cause I bit him again and started licking up the blood like a kitten. He's making a therapist come and figure out what's wrong with me. Daddy hates me! I don't know what's wrong with me, but Daddy hates me now 'cause of it. I hate that creepy guy that mauled me! I hate that Mommy left me! I hate that Daddy hates me! I hate my whole _life_!

_**(Tears dot the page from Katie-Bug's tears of fear, hatred, and grief.)**_

I know, Dearest Diary Smith. That's a lot of hate. But I'm so scared! I don't know what to do! I don't want to hurt Daddy, but I'm _starving_ and he smells so _good_! I'm afraid I'm gonna hurt that therapist, too, but I really don't want them around here. What if Daddy falls in love with her (or him) and forgets about me and leaves me like Mommy did? I don't want that to happen! I'm scared, Dearest Diary Smith, and as loving and caring as you are, you can't help me except to listen.

I wish you were real, Dearest Diary Smith, 'cause then you could hold me like Daddy does used to. I'm really upset right now. I'm in the corner of my room in between my bookshelf and my desk. It's cramped, but the pain helps me stay focused and not totally fall apart on you.

Uh oh! Daddy's coming back. I gotta get back on my bed and stick you back under the pillow.

Roughly ten minutes later . . .

Daddy talked to me like I was a crazy person in a loony bin. I want to _die_! Daddy hates me, and Mommy hates me, and nobody loves me anymore except _you_, Dearest Diary Smith! I wanna be held.

I'm back in the corner, and I brought my old school binder to make it more uncomfortable so that I stop crying faster. I'm so hungry and I can't think straight anymore! I feel so disgusting, like I'm some horrible disease-carrier or something. I wish you could talk back, Dearest Diary Smith. Then you could tell me it'll be alright and maybe it'll come true. I'm exhausted and thirsty and hungry and I can't _think_!

I miss Daddy . . .

I love you, Dearest Diary Smith

-Katie-Bug (Diseased)


	4. Nope, not diseased! :D

June 12th, 1998

Dearest Diary Smith,

The therapist came today. Her name is Mrs. Kaiane (ky-an). So I don't have to worry about her stealing away Daddy. But she woke me up just a few hours after I'd fallen asleep. I fell asleep in the corner, too, so Daddy was upset with me again. He didn't say anything, but I could read it on his face.

I told Mrs. Kaiane about what happened with Mommy and she asked if this had anything to do with it. I said no, but she didn't believe me. She just patted my head and said it'd be okay. I bit her, harder than I bit Daddy.

I chewed on a bit of her hand until she left and then swallowed it. It was real good.

Mrs. Kaiane freaked when I bit her. She ran out, screaming. Daddy calmed her down, though, and when she came back she had a bandage over the bite. She asked me why I bit her and I said I was starving and I couldn't eat anything else except meat. Then Mrs. Kaiane looked at me funny and closed the door tighter, and locked it. She walked over to my window and threw open the curtains.

The light burned my eyes – I hadn't seen sunlight in three days, Dearest Diary Smith, can you believe it? It hurt, but when I looked at Mrs. Kaiane again, she was all sparkly. She told me to look at myself and, gosh, you know how I am with sparklies, I just couldn't look away! She told me her name was really Alice Cullen and that she was a vampire, just like I was – am. She said that we don't have to eat people, like all the stories say. We just have to eat nothing but meat. Big change for a veggie child, huh? Yeah, I know. Mrs. Kaiane said that he adopted family could help me adjust to the change, but I'd have to leave Daddy.

I refused.

She argued with me, but she lost when I started sobbing about being afraid of losing Daddy like I lost Mommy, so she said she'd see what she could do about getting her family to come to me. I thanked her for her help and she gave me a big hug and closed the window and told me to get some sleep while she got me some food. I crawled into bed and started writing this right after she left, but she's right. I'm _exhausted_. Nighty-night!

I love you, Dearest Diary Smith,

-Katie-Bug (Vampire)

**-A/N-**** Sorry all the chapters are short. – I've only read Twilight and wasn't too pleased with it (I need the vamp xp, in DND terms). – I should probably change the category, but I don't know what to change it to. – Please don't get all pissed off at me for changing everything after Twilight, honestly, from what all I know from people who hate and people who love Twilight, the rest of the books were crap. Vampires shouldn't reproduce. Ever. They're DEAD and were always meant to be that way. Meyer went bad, forbidden places with that move. As did Angel, when he had a kid with (Darla?). It sucked. – Anyway! Read and review? This is my first vampire fanfiction or any kind. **


	5. Ewww! Kissing!

June 26th, 1998

Dearest Diary Smith,

Oh man! Meat tastes a lot better than Daddy said it did! I suppose that's 'cause I'm all vamped now, huh? Mrs. Kaiane, Alice, laughed when I said that to her. Her laugh is like those little sleigh bells people sometimes hang from their Christmas trees on Christmas Eve.

I know I haven't written in a long while, Dearest Diary Smith, but with all of Mrs. Kaiane's relatives over, wearing me out, I haven't had the time! Today we're taking a break from all that vampire lore and proper techniques and stuff, so I can write now.

Mrs. Kaiane's brother and sister, Emmett and Rosalie, are pretty nice. They make a great couple and they explained that I'm never going to grow any older than I was when I was sired. They said that's why they have to keep moving and getting married all over again. I asked them if it ever got repetitive and they just looked at each other and said, "We don't mind, Katie." And then they kissed. Again. They kiss _a lot_.

Jasper was even cooler though. And he cuddles. (Squee! ^-^) But anyway, he told me how siring works and that every vampire best skill is intensified to become a power. His was charisma. So he can make people feel what he wants them to feel. It was so cool! He made me feel all warm and cuddly and then sick and tired and then really mad. And then when he stopped I was exhausted! But it was really fun. I fell asleep in his lap.

Daddy was not happy at _all_ with that arrangement. I haven't seen Jasper since.

Edward and Bella are _way_ worse than Rosalie and Emmett about kissing. I mean, I could hardly slip in half a word before they started making out again! At least Edward_ tried_ to talk to me. He was trying to tell me how I could join a family of vampires or even join their family, but Bella kept distracting him, so I eventually stalked down stairs to talk to Daddy and Mrs. Kaiane. She was telling him about how it'd be difficult to keep instructing me here and that it'd be better if I went to live with them for a while, like a boarding school.

I always wanted to go to a boarding school, Dearest Diary Smith, you know that, and so did Daddy. So he asked me and since I was all excited and happy and bouncy about it, he said yes. I ran up the stairs and stopped right before I slammed into my closed door. I slowly turned around to face Daddy and Mrs. Kaiane and I scowled. "Mrs. Kaiane! Can you make your relatives get their own room?" She and Daddy laughed really hard about that, but she went up there and told Edward and Bella to get out 'cause they was distractin' me and I had to start packing to go attend "boarding school" at their house.

Daddy and Mrs. Kaiane decided that I would leave on the 27th, that's tomorrow, so I'm all packed and ready to go. . . . What?! Of course I'm not leaving you behind! I'd never leave you! I love you too much!

I love you, Dearest Diary Smith,

-Katie-Bug (Vampire Trainee)

**-A/N-**** This is completely AU after Twilight because I have read any of the others and don't plan on it. Basically, Edward turned Bella (the proper word is "sired", by the way. Look it up in any **_**real**_** vampire book.) so Bella's a vampire and they have NO KIDS. This is because vampires CAN'T REPRODUCE! Meyer's an idiot for that, thank you so **_**very**_** much! Anyway, Alice really does work as a child therapist and I really don't like Bella. So, now that that all is cleared up, um, review? Please?**


End file.
